final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
Orcs are a thursine sapient humanoid kin bearing apelike or porcine features and more sallow or greened skin compared to humans. They have more musculature and greater amount of natural aggression. Their instincts are aligned more with combat and wild survival than that of other sapient races. It is because of this, and the requisite culture that has risen around this instinct, that orcs are often considered non-sapient, existentially violent, and wholly evil. Though there are bipedal, sentient creatures that fit this profile, orcs are sapient beings with choice. Geography Orcs are from Ellador and the Southwest of Odenna. They've spread into Arcaitia, esp. in the wastes; into Skara; and thrive on the steppes of Tanus. Reproduction Orcs reproduce by spawning pits. The males fill a pit with mud and semen (of different constituents, requiring mud), then the females go into the pit to be fertilized by the strongest. This reproduction by lottery leads to a hiearchy of pits and to both males and females fighting over the pits they get to be at during mating. First males compete to dig the biggest pits—but there is an optimum size in between having to much reproductive variability and not having enough allies to defend the pit. Males will group up and fight together, in their hording instinct, and filter out the strongest through combat to make the best group that can fit around the pit they've claimed. Weaker males that survive but cannot fit will be pushed to the next lowest pit, going down the line till they find their place. The females will then approach the pits and all vye for the farthest ones with the strongest males. The males will also push back any females they feel did not earn the position they've arrived at. When the press has cleared—and some females having killed each other in the process—the males allow them to slip into their pits, being careful to make sure no other males attempt to leave their pit and advance on another. If one successfully does and is not contended he will lower himself into the pit and expel a reserve load into the pit, or because the females may swarm him, into his hand and aiming it at the nearest female, hoping it will land near her vent. Some males believe that if males at a pit are slain their sperm is no longer viable and so will sometimes attempt to backstab their pit brothers, but not all orcs buy into this philosophy because they find children can still emerge that resemble the slain. The females remain in the pit long enough for them to reach a reproductive (internal) orgasm (differing from the social, external orgasm)—the moment when a fertilized egg releases and is shed into the reproductive slurry. The will then climb out—the custom being to do so toward the male they feel most that fertilized them and that male assisting them after their body-shuttering fertilization. The males then remain at the pit to protect their offspring for the two months it requires for the eggs to quicken. The eggs are leathery and easily are torn open by the nails of the infants after their approximately 60 days of incubation. The hatchlings then scramble to climb up, crushing and clawing at each other to reach the edge of the pit. Once the children climb out—they are never helped up for fear of weakening them—the fathers identify the ones that most resemble them. Disputes are common and resolved by bloodshed or sometimes bargaining. The children that walk away with a male are then considered his offspring and he their father from that time forward—cross the circle made around the spawning pit area makes you the child of your father. The wives of that male then are the mothers of the children in a domestic and social sense—maternity is often discussed and gossiped about, but never certain. Symbiosis *Other thurses *Hobgoblins *Ettins *Giant boars *Wargs *Wolves *Giant spiders Category:Kins Category:Thurses Category:Fire